role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Cat
Ghost Cat (化け猫 Goblin Cat) is a cat monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Due to being a cat transformed into a monster, Ghost Cat doesn't have much of a personality due to being still mostly being an animal in a monster's body. Ghost Cat was shown to be very loyal to Salamander and Gevaudan however and behaves very similar to a cat. History Debut: The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives Ghost Cat first appeared in RP where she was deployed by Salamander as a test to see how strong OwlMask was. GhostMask sneaked inside of Machine G as she used intangibility and then surprise attacked both FlamingoMask and OwlMask. Ghost Cat fought off FlamingoMask first, slashing her claws at him and tackling him. FlamingoMask then fired out his Flamingo Beam against her, forcing her to run. FlamingoMask, OwlMask and Ghost Cat took their fight outside and then Ghost Cat and FlamingoMask got locked into a duel. As Ghost Cat pinned down FlamingoMask to the ground and got ready to claw him; OwlMask then fired out his Owl Ray against her, defeating her. Ghost Cat retreated and met back up with Salamander, informing him about OwlMask. Ghost Cat reappeared near the climax of the RP where she teamed up with Madam Barbe Q to take down FlamingoMask. Once again, Ghost Cat and FlamingoMask got locked into combat; with Ghost Cat tackling FlamingoMask from behind while he was unguarded with his fight with Madam Barbe Q. Ghost Cat stabbed her claws onto FlamingoMask's back, hurting him. FlamingoMask then grabbed Ghost Cat and threw her at Madam Barbe Q, causing them both to fall over. After some more fighting, Madam Barbe Q then started out throwing her forks all around FlamingoMask, then trapping FlamingoMask into her Barbe Q Barrier, hurting and shocking him with it once she activated the barrier with her remote. Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat laughed evilly together as FlamingoMask perished within the barrier. However then FlamingoMask used Pamola form to break the barrier, angering Madam Barbe Q, to which she then flew into murderous rage. FlamingoMask flew off and then returned, now having acquired his "Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask" form from his father OwlMask. Madam Barbe Q slashed her fork spear repeatedly at Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask, only then to realize she was doing more damage to her fork spear than to him. With one more swipe, her fork spear was destroyed. FlamingoMask then used his Stymphalian Bird Darts against Madam Barbe Q, piercing and penetrating all over her and killing her, causing her to fall over and explode. Ghost Cat saw this and then retreated, heading back to base out of fear of facing FlamingoMask again. Abilities * Sharp Claws: Ghost Cat has very sharp claws she can use for close combat. * Cat's Eyes: Ghost Cat could appear as two large cat eyes and could be used to hypnotize her opponents or disorientize them. ** Cat's Eyes Flasher: Ghost Cat could also emit bright flashes of light from her eyes to temporarily stun her enemies. * Intangibility: Ghost Cat could become intangible to pass through walls. * Enhanced Speed: Ghost Cat could move at very fast speeds. * Cat Form: Ghost Cat can transform back into cat form and monster form at will. Trivia * She is also known as "Goblin Cat" or "Cat Monster". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Animals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)